Change of Power
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Inuyasha gets to control Kagome using the prayer beads with the help of Kikyo. COMPLETED
1. Inuyasha's Freedom, Kagome's Bondage

Change of Power

Disclaimer: I still do not own

Chapter One: Inuyasha's Freedom, Kagome's bondage

A figure slowly walked up behind a young man. The man turned around and glared at the figure.

"What do you want Kikyo? I already told you that I won't go to hell with you!" yelled the man

"You hate it don't you...how she binds you. I can help you Inuyasha." said Kikyo sweetly, almost too sweetly

"What's the catch?" asked Inuyasha

"Only that you have to choose between me and Kagome." said Kikyo

"I won't" said Inuyasha

"Yes, you will, because to do this it will kill one of us. So when this arrow hits the necklace choose the one you want to save and say her name. If you don't we both die." sneered Kikyo as she shot an arrow at Inuyasha

When the arrow hit the necklace, the necklace dissappeared and the arrow turned around hitting Kikyo in the chest.

"You chose that little wretch over me! The only one who loved you!" yelled Kikyo

"You only loved me because I promised I would become human!" yelled Inuyasha walking away from the dying woman

Inuyasha walked back to his camp. He saw that everyone was asleep. His eyes fell on Kagome and a wave of anger came over him.

"At least now she can't tell me to sit." he seethed

As soon as he said sit Kagome's body was thrown over face-first into the ground. She screamed as her head hit the ground. She got up and held her head holding back tears. She felt around her neck and found the binding necklace. Her eyes traveled over to Inuyasha and her expression came from shocked to hurt.

"Why?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper

"I didn't know." he replied shocked when he saw blood spilling from her mouth

"Take it off of me." Kagome said

"No" he said calmly

"Why not?" she asked spitting out blood

"Because you never took it off of me. Plus you will just pit it back on me and I will end up with my face in the ground because of you saying sit." said Inuyasha

Kagome's bady was thrown back into the ground. When she got up she had blood coming out of her mouth and nose


	2. I Never Meant to Hurt You

Change of Power

Disclaimer: (groans) don't own

Chapter 2: I never meant to hurt you

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, when he found her he noticed her crying. She was by a lake washing the blood from her mouth and nose.

"Here, let me help you, sit." said Inuyasha

Kagome then fell face-first into the water. Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her up. She glared daggers at him.

"Please take it off of me." she begged crying

"Why, you don't like getting your face smashed into the ground." he said sitting down next to her

"I had no idea it hurt so much, I never meant to hurt you. Half the time it was an accident when I said sit." Kagome said looking sadly into the water

"I was only going to keep it on until you knew how I felt." he said while removing the necklace

"Thank you." she said taking the necklace from him

Kagome took the prayer beads and threw them into the lake. He looked at her in surprise but getting a smile in return. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all that, I won't bind you again." she said

"Do you still hate me?" asked Inuyasha

"I never did." she replied kissing his neck

"Do you want to know how I got the necklace off?" he asked putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer

"Sure." she said snuggling closer

"Kikyo shot an arrow at it. She said that if I didn't choose the one I wanted to save then you both would die." he said pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly

"Why did you choose me?" asked Kagome looking into his amber eyes

"Because...I...I..." he stuttered but was interrupted by Kagome kissing him on the lips

"Because you love me." she finished after the kiss

"Yeah." he said blushing

"Love you too." she said looking at him

He pulled her into another kiss. This one more passionate then the last. He quickly turned the kiss into a french kiss. Kagome moaned lightly as their tongues battled. They had to pull away for air.

"Be my mate?" asked Inuyasha

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome replied kissing him again

THE END


	3. Important Author's Note

an: ok, i'm going to do two things with this fic

1. write a sequal. ideas are greatly appreaciated

2. write another version of this fic where things don't turn out so well, they will end up together but after many chapters and trails along with some kawaii scenes.

well please give me ideas for this story or any story you think i should write ja ne!


End file.
